The present invention relates to apparatus for adjusting camber and toe-in of a wheel of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a camber and toe-in adjustment which is especially useful for tandem wheels on a recreational vehicle or the like.
Recreational vehicles have become very popular in recent years. One type of recreational vehicle uses a front wheel drive arrangement with tandem rear wheels on each side. One arrangement of the tandem wheels which has been used includes individual "swing axles" for each of the two wheels together with a load or bias spring. The two "swing axles" include axle support members which are rotatably connected to a frame at one end and have the wheel supporting axles at their opposite ends. Depending upon loading of the vehicle, the two swing axles can rotate and thereby vary the spacing of the two wheel supporting axles. The load spring applies a biasing force which opposes rotation of the swing axle caused by increasing weight of the vehicle over the tandem wheel assembly.
It has been found that tandem wheel assemblies of this type on recreational vehicles suffer from an important shortcoming. Any wear or damage cannot be corrected on existing units and normal wear of the supports causes excessive tire wear. The axles cannot be aligned individually and any adjustments are difficult or next to impossible to make.